nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ronny Rundfunk
Zusätzliche Charakterinfos: * Besonderheiten = betreibt freizeitmäßig Archäologie & Astronomie * Eltern = lebendig & existent Herkunft Ronny Rundfunk stammt, wie auch sein Bruder Caido Rundfunk, aus Gnomeregan und erlebte mit, wie die Verseuchung ihrer Heimatstadt thumb|left|384pxvonstatten ging. Da seine Eltern gut geschultes Personal von S.I.C.H.E.R. waren, überlebte die Familie den Übergriff ohne größere Nebenwirkungen. Ronny's Eltern bauten sich nach der Flucht eine neue Existenz in Eisenschmiede auf und widmeten sich intensiv der Herstellung und dem Vertrieb von qualitativ hochwertigen Funkgeräten. Beruf Ronny stieg zunächst in dieses Geschäft ein und erlernte den Beruf des Tüftlergesellen, worin er sich sehr gut machte. Später entschied er sich jedoch bei S.I.C.H.E.R. zu arbeiten und sich dort immer weiter fortzubilden, da ihn stundenlanges Herumtüftlen an Funkgeräten nicht auslastete. Bei S.I.C.H.E.R. wurde er zunächst als Praktikant für Entkontaminierungsgeräte eingesetzt, wartete diese und musste dadurch stetig im Schutzanzug arbeiten. Gesundheitlich hat ihm diese Arbeit zum Glück bis heute nicht geschädigt. Da Ronny sich gut anstellte, übernahm man ihn irgendwann in den Wachdienst um Gnomeregan von Troggs und anderen Angreifern zu beschützen. Hier lernte er den Umgang mit Waffen. Sein Bruder Caido arbeitete bis dahin noch mit seinen Eltern im Funkgeschäft. In Gnomeregan arbeitete der Wachgnom eine ganze Zeit lang - zuweilen tagsüber, später als Nachtwache. Irgendwann kam er auch mal aus Gnomeregan heraus und durfte Außeneinsätze begleiten und Festnahmen durchführen. Aktuell: Da viele Gnome u.a. auch von S.I.C.H.E.R. nach Mechagon abberufen wurden, versetzte man Ronny nach Eisenschmiede um dort als Ersatzgnom für die fehlenden Einsatzkräfte zu arbeiten. Erscheinung & Auftreten thumb|left|Ronny's Augenfarbe (real. Darstellung) Der Gnom ist etwa 1,20 m groß und wirkt sehr selbstbewusst. Seine natürliche Haarfarbe ist schwarz, seine Augenfarbe ist ein helles grau-blau, was bei Tageslicht ziemlich stechend aber nicht bedrohlich wirkt. Seine längeren Haare sind auf der von ihm aus gesehenen, rechten Seite nach außen "gestylt", die Haare wirken stachelig, sind aber im Grunde recht weich anzufühlen, da lediglich ein wenig Wachs reingegeben wurde. Die andere Kopfhälfte ist bis auf 4-6 mm runterrasiert, der Nacken ist ebenfalls ausrasiert und sein Bart ist auf etwas länger als ein 3-Tage-Bart gestutzt. Er besitzt einen Kinnbart, der aber nur das Kinn ansich bedeckt, also keinen "Ziegenbart". Ronny's Teint ist normal, nicht blass und auch nicht in irgendeiner Form sonnengebräunt. An seiner linken Halsseite trägt er ein etwa 4-5 cm großes Tattoo in Form eines schwarzen Zahnrades. Ein Zeichen für die Liebe zu seinem Volk und als mit Stolz getragenes Symbol zu Ehren aller Tüftler. Ein weiteres Tattoo findet man auf seinem linken Unterarm: Ein schwarzer "Anubis"-Wächter von Ahn'Qiraj, umringt von zwei Schlangen und einigen Sternbildern ringsherum. Dies ließ er sich nach einer Expedition mit seinem Bruder Caido nach Tanaris stechen, da dies eine sehr intensive Erfahrung für den Archäologie- und Astronomie-begeisterten Gnom war. thumb|left|394px|Sponsoring by WinniRP Weiteres: Trifft man auf Gnome so stellt man fest, dass deren Gangart hier und da etwas "putzig" wirkt, aufgrund ihrer kurzen Beine. Auch die Stimmen der meisten Gnome sind wegen ihrer geringen Größe eher im hochtönigen oder hellen Tonbereich angesiedelt. Nicht so bei Ronny: Mag man es eine günstige Vererbung oder Veranlagung nennen, so ist >seine< Stimme für einen Gnom recht tief, er hört sich eigentlich wie ein Durchschnittsmenschenmann an. Seine Gangart zeigt sich in einem lässigen Schlendern, ohne dabei die Füße faul auf dem Boden schleifen zu lassen - viel mehr erkennt man darin sein starkes Selbstbewusstsein. Dabei hat er oftmals seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, wobei die Daumen meist herausschauen. thumb|278px|Tattoo, linker Unterarm, sponsoring by WinniRP Seine Schultern sind nicht superbreit, wirken aber stark und gefestigt. Da er als Wachgnom einiges an Widerständlern abhalten muss, hat er sich eine dementsprechend gute Kondition und Muskelmasse angeeignet. Letzteres aber auf keinen Fall übertrainiert und fällt auch auf den ersten Blick nicht extrem auf, sieht man ihn aber Dinge stämmen oder bei anderen Kraftakten, so erkennt man seine Stärke. Schmuck trägt der Gnom mit der Halb-Stachelfrisur eher selten und wenn, dann sind es meistens Ketten in Form von dünnen Lederhalsbändern, an denen Dinge aus seinem Hobby, der Archäologie hängen. (Skarabäus, Tier- oder Trollzähne, Steine in Donutform wie schwarzer Turmalin oder andere Kristalle,..) Kleidung: Meistens sieht man ihn in einem schwarzen, sauberen Shirt mit einem goldenen Schloss-Symbol darauf, was auf seinen Arbeitgeber "S.I.C.H.E.R." schließen lässt. Bricht er zur Arbeit auf, trägt er außerdem einen schwarzen Nachtwächterhut und an seinem Gürtel befinden sich Utensilien wie Funkgerät, ein schwarzer, ausziehbarer Schlagstock, silberne Handschellen sowie ein Schlüsselbund. Stehen gefährlichere Einsätze bevor, sieht man Ronny mit einer schusssicheren Weste herumlaufen - ein Gemisch aus Mithril und Eisenketten, verkleidet mit schwarzem Leinenstoff. Seine Schuhe erinnern meist an schwarze "Militärstiefel". Er trägt wenn nötig ein Gewehr mit sich herum, was er lediglich für die Arbeit bei S.I.C.H.E.R. nutzt. Verhalten: "Ey, komm mal rüber, dicker!" - Wer Ronny das erste Mal trifft, wird sich instinktiv ein Stück weit von ihm abwenden wollen. Ein typischer, kleiner Macho wie er im Buche steht ist er und macht sich nicht immer nur Freunde. Doch das will er auch gar nicht, er redet wie ihm der Schnabel gewachsen ist und wem es nicht passt, der muss ihm ja nicht zuhören. Wenn ihn etwas oder jemand stört, sagt er dies frei raus oder lässt hier und da mal einen provokanten Spruch ab. Wahrscheinlich ist das aber nur eine Fassade, wie so oft bei diesem Typ "Mann". Denn wenn man sich die Mühe macht ihn näher kennenzulernen, wird man erstaunt sein, wie höflich und zuvorkommend er sthumb|274px|Sponsoring by WinniRPein kann - und das auf eine ehrliche und aufrichtige Weise. Was er gar nicht leiden kann ist, wenn man ihn hinter's Licht führt und mit ihm Spielchen spielt, die nicht in seinem Einverständnis sind. Dann sollte man lieber Abstand halten, denn seine Reizbarkeitsgrenze kann in diesen Fällen ziemlich dünn ausfallen. Würde er sich schlagen müssen, täte er es ohne zu zögern, wenn alle anderen Mittel zur Kommunikation nichts nützen. Er liebt die Damenwelt und zeigt das auch offen, doch behält er sich dennoch ein gewisses Niveau bei. Vielleicht flirtet er auch einfach nur gern, was ja nicht verboten ist. Sollte er aber mal eine Herzensdame für's Leben finden, würde man ihn in seinem Verhalten fast nicht wiedererkennen. Leider verspielt er es sich zu oft und zu schnell bei den meisten Frauen, da sie mit seiner offenen und leicht machomäßigen Art nicht umgehen können. Hund: thumb|left|Spaik Ronny besitzt einen dunkelgrauen Mastiff, sein treuer Begleiter und Haushund. Das Tier mit dem Namen "Spaik" hat allerdings eine besondere Aufgabe: S.I.C.H.E.R. stellte Ronny zunächst einen mechanischen Hund als Begleiter für die Arbeit, mit dem der Gnom allerdings überhaupt nicht klar kam. Die ständigen Probleme mit Rost oder Sand im Getriebe des Tieres regten den Wachgnom zunehmenst auf und auch, dass das Tier eher seelenlos erschien gefiel ihm nicht. Auch, wenn er von einem Technik-begeisterten Volk abstammte, so war es Ronny wichtig, dass sein Partner mit ihm auf emotionaler und energiebezogener Kommunikation arbeitete und ein Hund aus Fleisch und Blut gab ihm auch in schlechten Zeiten viel mehr Halt, als eine Blechbüchse auf 4 Beinen. Die Erscheinung von Spaik: Spaik ist ein ruhiger Mastiff, den man überall mit hinnehmen kann. Wenn Ronny eine Taverne besucht, so kann er sich darauf verlassen, dass der Hund keinen Muks von sich gibt und niemanden etwas antut, solange er nicht provoziert wird. Er trägt als Halsband eine Eisenkette, die aber für den Hund kein sonderlich schweres Gewicht darstellt, da dieser selbst sehr kräftig und muskelbepackt ist. Als Hundeleine wird ebenfalls eine Eisenkette verwendet - sollte der Hund mal unerwartet ausbrechen, würde ein Lederhalsband die Kraft des Tieres nicht überstehen. Spaik besitzt eine silberne, runde Hundemarke am Hals"band", versehen mit einem goldenen Schlosssymbol, seinem Hundenamen und seiner Hundenummer. Er ist trainiert im Fährten erschnüffeln, sprich Personensuche und kann somit als Rettungshund, auch in der Wasserrettung, eingesetzt werden. Der Mastiff reicht von der Größe her Ronny bis zu den Schultern, ist also für Langbeiner ein verhältnismäßig kleiner und junger Hund, der aber sicher noch wachsen kann. Chopper: Bruder Caido: Schulungen * Ronny ist geschult im Umgang mit Waffen, vor allem Schusswaffen. Dazu gehören auch Bögen. * Ronny ist ebenfalls geschult in Sachen Selbstverteidigung. * Er kann schwimmen und tauchen und ist für Unterwassereinsätze vorbereitet. Gerüchte aus der Vergangenheit Seit kurzem verfolgen Ronny wieder einige Gerüchte um ihn, die besagen, dass er sich in seiner Jugnomzeit (Jugendzeit oder Jung-Gnom-Zeit) oft in Bizmos Boxbar aufgehalten haben soll. Zusammen mit Gnomen, die eher einen schlechten Ruf genossen und sich mit Freudenmädchen und nicht ungefährlichen Drogen abgaben. Man sagt, er beherrsche den sogenannten "Straßentanz" (Breakdance), bei welchem regelrechte Tanzkämpfe gegeneinander ausgetragen werden. Meistens innerhalb mehrere (verfeindeter) Gruppierungen, darunter auch Goblins. Er selbst habe sich aber nie auf Rauschmittel und dergleichen eingelassen, sondern sich lediglich an den Straßentanzkämpfen beteiligt. Sein Bruder Caido hat dabei die passende Musik für die Jukeboxen kreiert. Nachdem eines Abends schlechte Stimmung zwischen den verschiedenen Gruppierungen herrschte und sein Bruder fast bei einer Messerstecherei draufgegangen wäre, entschloss sich Ronny aus der 'Szene' auszusteigen und bei S.I.C.H.E.R. zu arbeiten. Das schmeckte einigen Leuten nicht, welche Ronny als Anführer einer Guppierung nicht ausstehen konnten. Es kam anfangs mehrmals zu verschiedenen Übergriffen auf ihn, die er aber zum Glück immer unbeschadet abwenden konnte. Um richtig bei S.I.C.H.E.R. arbeiten zu können, musste Ronny sich teilweise von einigen guten Leuten trennen, die es nicht schafften aus den Gruppierungen auszusteigen. Diesen Teil seines Lebens erwähnt der heute 45-jährige Gnom kaum jemanden gegenüber, da er Angst hat, seinen Arbeitsplatz und seine Aufstiegschancen bei S.I.C.H.E.R. zu gefährden. Dabei war er einer der besten Tänzer seiner Zeit - munkelt man zumindest. Update 17.01.2020 Ronny hat sich aktuell etwas verändert. Im Zuge seiner Reise nach Mechagon mit der Kobaltvorhut hat er sich nicht nur eine neue Frisur zugelegt, sondern auch ein neues Tattoo: Das Symbol des Rostbolzenwiderstandes ziert nun seine linke Schulter. Der Sieg über König Mechagon mit dessen Hilfe war ein einprägendes Erlebnis für den Wachgnom. thumb|left|400px|Ronny aktuell Stand Alle Informationen sind aktuell. Stand Januar 2020 Kategorie:Kunsthandwerk